Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a cable connector hood that houses either a single or multiple socket connector, for use with a printed circuit board, in various predetermined reconfigurable patterns, for connection to card edge connectors of printed circuit boards. The structure reduces connector mounting hardware requirements, allows a greater choice of socket connectors and wire types, provides packaging space for additional signal conditioning or processing components, improves connector retention in vibration prone environments, improves wiring appearance and provides for easy maintenance. The connector hoods are used with socket connectors for standardized interface printed circuit boards that are the building blocks of custom microprocessor systems.
Microprocessor based systems have become a basic building block for an ever increasing number of products. Generally, the microprocessors are mounted on printed circuit boards to manage data input and output. It is advantageous to use standardized components in connection with such microprocessors which can be adapted to meet a wide range of applications.
Such standard bus compatible printed circuit boards use card edge connectors at the input/output interface. The bus compatible printed circuit board to input/output interconnection systems that are available, while having some standardization, are not designed to be used in applications where vibrations or shocks may occur because the card edge connector is difficult to retain. Also, in some applications, these connectors (which are most commonly coupled to flat ribbon cable) and their associated wiring create excessive clutter at the front of the printed circuit boards' housing. This clutter detracts from system appearance and hinders maintenance or service operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector hood for use in printed circuit board to cable interconnection, which is vibration resistant, allows greater connector and cable choice, improved system intercommunication, simplifies maintenance, and reduces cable wire clutter.